


Chaotic Christmas

by flyingcrane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrane/pseuds/flyingcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna never thought Christmas would be synonymous with the word chaos. Now, however, with his new life consisting of nothing BUT chaos, he really shouldn't have been surprised. And what's this about a mistletoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Christmas

Tsuna didn't think Christmas would ever be synonymous with the word chaos.

Now, however, with his new life consisting of nothing  _but_  chaos, he really shouldn't have been surprised. He could only watch with a mix of anxiety, exasperation, and growing fatigue as his living room turned into a zoo.

Lambo had somehow gotten a hold of the tinsel and was running around the room with I-pin at his heels, the Christmas decoration slowly getting caught on every available surface until the whole room looked like it was rigged with tripwire. Fuuta had given up on trying to catch the elusive five-year old after falling for the fourth time and instead nursed a cup of juice in the middle of all the pandemonium.

Gokudera balanced carefully on a stool, attempting to decorate the higher tiers of the fake tree while cursing and throwing ornaments at laughing Yamamoto who was busy placing candy canes on the tree  _in uneven intervals that are insulting to Juudaime's tree's aesthetic appeal, yakyu-baka!_  Tsuna wasn't sure what that meant but as long as none of the glass ornaments ended up breaking on Yamamoto's face, he really didn't care.

Ryohei, who for some reason believed the 'party' was a training regimen, was wearing a Santa hat and running around the house with all the presents in a large bag, every few minutes yelling, " _Extreme!"_ as he dodged wayward ornaments and jumped over tinsel deathtraps. He looked like what Santa could've been in his younger years – if Santa was on an ungodly amount of steroids.

Hibari – whose appearance had nearly put Tsuna into hysterics – had somehow been coerced into attending the  _herbivorous gathering_  and was busy brooding in the farthest corner of the room, glaring murderously at anything that came within five feet while clutching his green and red tonfas threateningly. The brunette didn't understand how or why they were red and green, but since he liked living without a tube down his throat and a machine breathing for him, he didn't ask.

Mukuro – whose appearance  _did_ send Tsuna into hysterics – was everywhere and nowhere at once, attempting to annoy the sulking skylark was best he could even as the jingles of the reindeer antlers made his eye twitch hatefully. Silently – or not so silently – he promised to  _kill_  the person that super-glued them on.

Chrome had been pulled into the kitchen sometime ago by a chattering Haru and giggling Kyoko, learning how to bake and decorate cookies as she tried very hard not to laugh at Mukuro's situation. Tsuna felt a little sick when he noticed Bianchi, of all people, giving them pointers, and decided to not eat anything sweet tonight and prayed that the woman would stay away from his mothers cooking.

The only person that wasn't present was the mastermind behind this disastrous celebration, Reborn, and Tsuna knew from experience that if the baby hitman wasn't causing trouble  _in_  Tsuna's home, he was causing a lot of trouble somewhere else that would lead to it.

All that, however, wasn't the worst part.

Oh no.

" _In order to increase your awareness and heighten your ability to detect disturbances in your surroundings, I will have mistletoe randomly appear anywhere in the house at anytime."_  Click.  _"If you don't follow all holiday traditions, I'll shoot you."_

The implications of being caught under the mistletoe with anyone was very clear, and for some reason it seemed to spark some sort of fierce competition between everyone, especially the Vongola boss's very  _male_  friends, and Tsuna didn't understand why. He probably would've tried to use this opportunity to kiss Kyoko if he wasn't so terrified of the possibility of kissing Hibari or Mukuro.

_Why me?_  Tsuna cried silently.

* * *

As the night progressed, it got better and worse at the same time. There was a lot of yelling, a few stray grenades, and some food poisoning, but overall it wasn't bad. That was before Dino's clumsy self fell through Tsuna's door, followed by all the Arcobaleno and the CEDEF team. Their appearance only increased the disturbingly competitive tension in the air.

It was only the beginning of the night but Tsuna already was nearing his third heart attack and wondered what would be the best option would be in this case, crying or fainting or both, since anything logical was clearly out the window. Why, why, why did Reborn invite so many volatile people to his home?

A hand dropped onto his shoulder, startling him for a second before he heard a familiar and calming laugh, "Everyone's having a good time, huh Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at his friend and gave a small sigh, the tension in his back slowly uncoiling as he watched his crazy friends throw presents at each other and avoided Bianchi's cookies like the plague with a soft smile, "Yeah. I'm glad."

Their quiet moment was interrupted by a loud, "JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna would've jumped out of his skin if Yamamoto hadn't kept a firm but gentle grip on his shoulder, "Wh-what is it, Gokudera-kun?" His brows furrowed in worry, wondering if someone had gone too far and someone was hurt.

Gokudera's face was redder than the Santa hat adorning his head and his eyes were wild and wide, pointing at them with flailing arms while making strange choking noises that Tsuna guessed were supposed to be words. Everyone stopped to see what had the Storm Guardian all worked up this time and stilled when their eyes landed on the pair.

Cold sweat ran down Tsuna's back when the silence seemed to grow heavier. Why did everyone look so devastated? He was just talking to Yamamoto!

"Uh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed a bit nervously, and when the brunette looked at him questioningly, a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks. Instead of saying more and possibly making the situation worse, he pointed up, hoping that the shorter teen wouldn't freak out.

Tsuna blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side, wondering why Yamamoto's face suddenly turned even redder than before, "Eh? What, Yama…mo…to…?" his voice trialed off when he looked up and saw what had made even his Rain Guardian a little flustered.

Mistletoe.

If Tsuna weren't such a nice, caring, non-violent person, he would've started plotting someone's downfall right then. However, he was currently too busy shrieking, "Hiiiee!" to really do anything besides stare at the green  _thing_  above them. Why did Americans celebrate such a horrid holiday with so many terrible, terrible traditions?

Yamamoto broke Tsuna's inner hysterical ranting and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Uh, I think we have to…kiss, right?"

_If you don't follow all holiday traditions, I'll shoot you._  Reborn's dark warning rang in Tsuna's mind right then, but he wasn't sure if the fluttering in his stomach was from fear of his tutor or nervousness at actually… _kissing_  Yamamoto.

A long, disbelieving silence stretched between them before a noisy shark made his entrance. "VOOOOOOOOIII!"

Tsuna was torn between sending Squalo a fruit basket or cutting off his hair and choking him with it.

Their moment was broken as the rest of the Varia made their appearance, not just sparking anger or arguments but igniting full blown fights that included box weapons and all. Iemitsu was too busy cooing and flirting with Nana to really notice much – besides the embarrassing outburst earlier including his 'kawaii little son losing his lip virginity to the baseball boy' – and the girls were out with the children to buy more candy canes, so Tsuna didn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

A loud  _bang_  made the brawling teens and adults in the room freeze.

"Idiots." Reborn snorted, placing Leon back on the rim of his fedora. His eyes glinted darkly in the flickering Christmas lights and Tsuna felt a cold chill run up between his shoulder blades and made his stomach drop. "It's time for some Vongola Style Caroling. If you don't sing, I'll shoot you." There was no doubt in his words and the young tenth generation guardians scrambled to grab their coats.

As everyone filed out the door, Tsuna sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Before he could step outside, however, a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and saw Yamamoto's slightly nervous smile. Worried, he titled his head to the side and asked, "What's up?"

Yamamoto hesitated for a moment before leaning over and capturing Tsuna's lips with his own, closing his eyes and stepping closer to the shorter teen.

Tsuna's face exploded in a million different colors, all shades of red, and froze. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He'd never kissed anyone before, let alone one of his best friends. He felt Yamamoto wrap an arm around his waist but instead of freaking him out even more, he didn't feel constricted, just warm. Slowly, Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, a gloved hand reaching up to rest on Yamamoto's chest as he kissed back.

A long, warm moment passed and the pair pulled apart, both blushing up to their ears as they kept their close proximity. "Uh..." Tsuna started quietly, clearing his throat and looking up at the older teen, "What was that for?" Hope fluttered in his chest and he didn't know why.

Yamamoto gave a small grin and tightened his grip on Tsuna's waist, "Mistletoe, remember?"

Oh. That was it. Just the mistletoe. "Oh, right, haha…" Tsuna said nervously, pulling out of the warm embrace, "Just the mistletoe, huh? Haha…yeah, I forgot about that. We should probably go with the others n–"

He turned his head away and attempted to walk out the door but he was pulled back into Yamamoto's arms and kissed again, this time a little harder and longer. There was something else in the kiss, a sense of urgency and  _want_ that made the brunette's knees weak. When they pulled back again, Tsuna felt dizzy and lightheaded, leaning into his Rain Guardians embrace even more than before as he tried to regain his breath and balance.

"What was that for?" he asked, checking above them to make sure there wasn't another mistletoe hiding somewhere – the task was harder than it should have been since he was still seeing stars.

Yamamoto's expression was serious as he looked into Tsuna's warm brown eyes, and said with conviction, "Because I like you and I wanted to kiss you again."

Tsuna stilled for a moment before he gave a soft, relieved smile. He opened his mouth to say something back, maybe a returning 'I like you too', but they were interrupted by Reborn shooting at their feet, making them jump ten feet into the air. "Lovebirds, it's time to get moving. The carolers are already at their third house and Tsuna's solo is coming up."

Yamamoto ran a hand through his dark hair, laughing care freely again and said, "Sorry, kid. Let's go Tsuna!" he grabbed the shorter teens hand and pulled him out the door, his grin brighter than before, and ran to catch up with the others.

Tsuna let himself get pulled along, the bubbly feeling in his chest making him want to laugh before Reborn's words hit him.

" _SOLO?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chaotic Christmas! This was a response to a Yamamoto/Tsuna fanfiction challenge with a Christmas theme. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
